What if?
by Bethany Salem
Summary: *~*Witches' Chillers Series*~* What if Bethany Salem didn't say "No!" when she and Nick kissed in "Witches' Night Out?" You can understand this without reading the book. PLEASE read and review! I love CC. It helps me be a better writer.


A/N: What if Bethany said no? Okay, you guys probably have no clue what I'm talking about. I'll fill you in: Bethany Salem is a character is the "Witches' Chillers" series by Silver RavenWolf. Bethany is a witch with a coven full of her friends, Tille, Nam, and Nick. Well, Karen was in it, but she dropped out for reasons to crazy to get into. Now, in "Witches' Night Out," Bethany's boyfriend Joe was murdered. Nick was Joe's best friend. Here's the couple of paragraphs that kinda gives you a background of what I'm writing about:  
  
Nick rubbed his face," Marissa went all weird after that. I tried to help her, but I was only fifteen at the time. She stopped talking to them, then went to the drug scene.." Those colorless eyes of his bored into hers.  
Bethany put her hand on the cold white leather of Nick's sleeve. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking into his eyes. It was a bad move. She knew it before she did it. Too late. The next moment she was in his arms, a strange sweet fire coursing in her veins. She needed someone so badly right now. His tongue gently touched hers-"No!" she said, breaking free and stepping backwards, her chest heaving.   
Nick's eyes filled with pain and Bethany realized that he needed someone just as badly as she did, but was this a good idea? "I've got to go," she said, backing up hurriedly. "I've got to get home."  
  
  
So? What would happen if she didn't say no? If you have any questions please ask. Okay, I'm going to back up a little and it's going to be in Bethany's POV. Please tell if I rated it okay.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said. Oh, no. Not a good choice, Bethany. But it was too late. Before I knew it, I was in his arms kissing passionately. Oh, Bethany. Stop, please stop. Wait, said a small voice in the back of her head. You don't have to stop. you know you don't want to. Then, our tongues touched and sparks flew. My breath caught in my chest.   
"Wait," said Nick. He backed up. "Not here." He pulled me out of the street light and led me to my car. He wrapped his arm around me. "We can go to my house. No one's home." He reached his hand into my coat pocked and grabbed my car keys. "I'll drive." I snuggled into him. He opened the door for me, then ran to the driver's side, hopped in, and pulled out of the diner's parking lot.  
We didn't talk during the whole drive. I dont' know why, but I'm kind of glad we didn't.  
Finally, after an internity, we ade it to Nick's. He pulled me by my hand into the dark empty house. I giggled. The minute we got into the house, he embraced me and we started kissing. Our tongues touched and I felt the sparks once again. I moaned slightly as we played with each others tongues. Nick picked me up, carried me to his room and set me down gently on his bed. Our arms went wild, trying to get each toehrs coats off.  
Nick broke apart, breathing heavily. He took our coats and threw them off the bed. He turned back to me and his beautiful eyes locked on mine. He played with my hair.  
"Karen was never like this." He murmured.  
I leaned in and lightly bit his lip. "Nick, I need you."  
He smiled and lightly kissed me. "Bethany," he said. "Ever since Joe died, I've seen the pain in your eyes. I want to make you happy."  
I kissed him harder and pushed him into the bed. I ran my fingers through his short blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing him into me. His fingers crawled up into my shirt on my back, massaging it.  
I moaned. My fingers fumbled as I tried to unbotton, his light blue shirt. As I got to the bottom and ripped open his shirt. I felt a shock on my stomach, almost electric. I gasped. Looking down, I saw our stomachs touching.  
"What was that?" Nick asked. He must of felt it too.  
"I don't know." I said. "But it sure felt good."   
Nick grinned into my shoulder. His fingers went higher up into my shirt. I finished for him by taking off my shirt and threw it onto the floor. Nick followed by slipping his shirt off too.   
Goddess, I had no idea how good of a body he has! I slip down on his body and started kissing his chest.  
I heard him breathe in sharply. He pulled me up and kissed me passionately.  
After a few minutes of tongue hockey, Nick's hands went down to my wait and started pulling my leggings down. As I wriggled out of them, I started working on unzipping his jeans and pulling them off.  
"Oh, Bethany," Nick said. "I need you too." He ran his fingers through my curly hair.  
I moaned his name as he rubbed his warm leg against mine. He layed his hand on my waist and rubbed in circular motions geting fast and faster. I arched my back screaming his name. I layed down on his chest kissing his face.   
"Oh, Nick." I cried into his shoulder. "I love you." I could feel his hands tighten on my waist. He moved his hands up my back and fumbling slightly, slid my bra off and threw it aside. He sat me up. He looked me over. I was flushed and was breathing hard.  
"Goddess, I need you." He growled, then pushed me into the bed and started kssing my neck.  
My breasts against his chest was so magical it was ubelievable. He fingered my breasts with his fingers making them hard as he kissed away at my neck. Then he bent his neck down, putting my breast in his mouth, toying at it with his tounge.   
I moaned, digging my nails into his back.   
He moved over to the other breast and started sucking on it.   
I began breathing harder and faster as he toyed with my breast more. Suddenly, he stopped. My breathing started going back to normal.   
"You okay?" He asked.   
I swallowed hard and nodded.   
"Okay," He said. His hands traveled down to my panties. He toyed with the hem.   
"May I?" Nick asked.   
"Oh, Nick," I moaned into his shoulder. "I don't know."   
"I'll be damned before I hurt you. You know that don't you?" Nick said. "But, if you really don't want to, I perfectly understand. I love you and I want to respect you."  
"Thank you, Nick." I said. I rubbed my hands on his back, feeling his muscles tighten.   
"Bethany," Nick said. "You are the most beautiful and unique person I've ever met."   
"Really?" I asked looking up into Nick's eyes.   
"Really," he said. He ran his fingers up and down my spine.   
I shivered. "What time is it?"  
Nick looked up at the clock on his bedside table. "8:40."   
"Oh, shit," I said. "I better get home. Ramona will worry."  
"Okay," Nick said. He rolled over so he was lying on his back next to me. He lay his head on my chest. "That was amazing."  
I laughed. "Yeah, it was."  
We got up and got dressed. After I put my jacket on and reached for the door, Nick pulled my arm so I twirled into his arms. I giggled. He turned me around and looked me in the eye.   
"Are you happy now?" He asked softly. He raised his hand to my face and started outlining my face with his fingers.   
"Yes," I said. "Very." I took the hand that was on my face and put them to my lips, kissing them.   
He leaned in and then kissing me like there was no tomorrow.  
Oh, Goddess. This must be the best moment of my life.   
Then, Nick pulled away. He puthis arm around me and led me out into the car.   
"Good-bye, Bethany," He said softly.   
"Good-bye, Nick," I said as I got into my car.   
"I love you," Nick shut the door for me.   
I rolled down my window. "I love you too," I replied giving him one last kiss.  
He turned and walked toward his house.   
As I drove towards my house, I couldn't help but smile.   
  
A/N: Hope you like it! Please R/R! No flames, please. 


End file.
